Messiah
General= ;X-Files | Name: Messiah K. Known Location: Unknown Status: Alive Threat Level: Lethal Accessing General Biography --Information Redacted-- |-|Known Abilities= ;X-Files * Self-Duplication Messiah can create exact duplicates of herself whenever she commands. Her mutant power manifested itself at birth, which is rare for a mutant. As each duplicate is an exact replica of herself, each duplicate seems to gain some type of aspect of the original Messiah's personality/emotions, and will reproduce her physical appearance including her clothing. Notes It was shown that Messiah's duplicates or clones have a collective memory, mind, sense, and works best together. * Self-harm Empowerment Messiah becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. as she inflict damage on herself, possibly unlocking abilities related to her affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Notes She can only ascend to a certain level of empowerment, but data has not gather that just of yet. It is important to note that empowerment has a time duration depending on what is being inflicted by Messiah. * Toxigenesis Messiah can generate, create, emit or otherwise produce poison/poisonous substance and somehow inflict the victim. For the sake of clarity: poison, toxin and venom are terms for any substance that injures the health or destroys life when absorbed into the system: poison is the general word, toxin is a poison produced by an organism (plant, fungus, animal); it is especially used in medicine in reference to disease-causing bacterial secretions, venom is especially used of the poisons secreted by certain animals, usually injected by bite or sting. Notes Messiah can produce various of poisons, toxins, and venom through many means like kiss or bite. It is not yet known what her signature substance is, but researchers are looking into it. * Physiology Messiah's body is beyond peak human conditions, she is strong enough to lift construction vehicles and destroy thick steel, fast enough to easily out run a lion, durable enough to withstand most explosions. Messiah has a particularly strong bite, because of sharp fangs/teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure. Exactly what she can bite depends on the jaw-strength, resilience of her teeth/bite-surface. However, it is shown that Messiah's bite can break a human bone in one or two bites, and it takes about 4,000 newtons of force to break the typical human femur. Notes Piercing objects like swords and bullets can still impale Messiah's body, but it is encouraged to not kill, Danger X. |-|Affiliates= ;X-Files * Brotherhood of Mutants (Formerly) Brotherhood of Mutants is a group dedicated to the cause of mutant superiority over humans. Throughout its various incarnations, the Brotherhood's agenda gravitated towards either subjugating the human race to the will of mutants or eradicating humanity altogether. Magneto formed the original Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, including Astra, Toad, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Mastermind, shortly after the public debut of the X-Men. Notes It was confirmed that Magneto does not lead this new version of the brotherhood and it's whereabouts is unknown besides Messiah's role as an assassin for them. * Unnamed Organization Not much is known of this new organization Messiah is with, however it was found by Kai Emiya that she is dealing with Black Market trading. It can be inferred it is for this unknown organization. Notes REDACTED. * Jade Jade is a mutant with the ability to create empathic constructs and harness empathic energy. He is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants who was detained by Danger X on a mission. He is currently held in the containment cell-MK1 and very shut tight about revealing information regarding the Brotherhood. He is labeled Threat Level: Lethal. Notes Do NOT visit Containment Cell-MK1 without admin authority. |-|Transport/Weapons= ;X-Files * Twin Sais REDACTED * Some form of Teleportation Information is still being gathered. Notes REDACTED |-|Gallery= ;Images of Messiah Chibi.